


"Coffee?" "Coffee."

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Dan's POV, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person, Phan - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, fanboy Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan and Phil have been friends for a little while, though they have never hung out one on one before.That is before Phil invites Dan out for coffee, and well, things don't quite go the way the boys had planned.





	"Coffee?" "Coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> a little a/n: just so there is no confusion; dan's not a youtuber and he's 25, phil is a youtuber and he's 27! 
> 
> carry on babes!

Phil Lester and I have been friends for close to two years now. 

We officially met through mutual friends, but I have known him as AmazingPhil, the YouTuber, for about five years. 

You can imagine my internal excitement when I met him in real life, I'm pretty sure I almost blacked out, but we won't talk about that...

Even though we are friends the only time we ever really see each other is at group mixers or mutual friends' get togethers. 

Then today, he asked me if I wanted to hangout. 

Like one on one. 

As in alone.

Together. 

Just us. 

I obviously said yes. 

Which I was honestly relieved about because I have had a crush on the man ever sense we met, and maybe a little when I only knew him as AmazingPhil,  
but I couldn't seem to gather enough courage to actually, uh, ask if he wanted to hangout sometime. 

It's not like I was going to ask him out on a romantic date or anything, I just-

Oh, shut up.

Asking your YouTube senpai of five years to go get lunch or something with you is a LOT harder then you would think. 

I would be flat out lying if I said I hadn't been even a little bit nervous. 

Hell, I was extremely nervous. 

I mean it was Phil flipping Lester.

Sure, it was just hanging out AS FRIENDS but still.

We went to get a coffee, real original I know, but it was actually incredible. 

It was kinda weird, but the second I saw him every nervous feeling I had seemed to just melt away.

When I was a teenager I had bad days, like really bad days. 

But curling up in a blanket and watching Phil's videos, seem to somehow make all that slightly less horrible. 

Then seeing him there, in real life, was that exact same feeling. 

One of comfort.

And now? 

Now, I'm really falling for him. 

Hard. 

Sure, I knew I had a little crush before, but after getting to actually know him, fully experiencing his real life personality, learning his likes and dislikes, being able to listen to his amazing laugh without it being through my computer speakers, and those eyes.

They are even brighter in person....

Ah, sorry, zoned out for a sec. 

Anyway.

No way he would ever like me in that way, but I really loved just being in his company, even if he would never know my actual feelings or reciprocate them.

 

We ended up talking until our coffee had gone cold and the lady behind the counter was glaring at us to leave so she could close the shop for the evening. 

We laughed while quickly downing our cold beverages, then stepped out into the cool London air. 

Phil suggested we go for a stroll under the stars. 

Thats totally platonic, right? 

God, Dan. 

Why are you so awkward all the time.

Now, I'm not the physical labor type, but if it meant spending even more time with Phil, I would gladly walk around the whole damn world.

Twice. 

That was kinda sappy, wasn't it? 

It's true though. 

He has no idea the effect he has started to have on me. 

We walked down the road chatting about nothing in particular, yet everything that seemed to matter. 

It's crazy how you can only truly know someone for a little over a year and yet it feels as if it were a lifetime. 

Phil's telling me all about his home up north when I feel a cold water droplet fall on my nose. 

Rain. 

Swell. 

We stop in unison and look up into the sky that's turned into swirling shades of dark grey. 

As if on cue the wind starts to pick up and rain starts to pour. 

I let out a small yelp as the cold water instantly starts to soak through my thin black coat. 

Phil and I look at each other, breaking out in laughter. 

I don't think I'll ever get sick of that laugh.

Without even thinking, I grab his hand in mine and we start running down the street to my building.

We stop in front of it as I suddenly realize Phil and I have been holding hands the whole time.

I reluctantly let go of his warm hand and pull the keys from my pocket to try and stick them in the lock. 

I mean when am I ever going to have another opportunity to hold Philip Lester's hand without it being weird? 

Um, let me think. Yeah, that's a strong never. 

As my fingers are almost numb from the mixture of the cool weather and the newly arrived liquid falling from the sky, I can't quite get the keys in. 

After a few seconds of fumbling around with the slippery keys, I feel the light weight of a hand on my shoulder. 

"Want some help?" Phil asks with a breathy laugh as his wet hair hangs over his glasses. 

"I thought you would never ask." I say sarcastically, moving slightly out of his way and hand him the keys. 

He effortlessly sticks the keys in the lock and turns it, giving the door a little push so it swings open. 

I stare at the open door with a blank expression and then back up to the older boy standing next to me. 

"Psh, well if you wanna be a show-off about it." I say as I playfully push past him to get out of the rain, he just looks at me with a smug smirk and follows me in.

Once at the flat, which I actually managed to open, thank you very much, I push in the door and turn to Phil standing behind me. 

I can finally fully see his face as he stands in the doorway. 

How can this man looks so adorable even when he's soaking wet? 

"Do you want to come in? You look freezing." 

He smiles and gives a shy nod, "I mean if it's not any trouble. I'd hate to get your flat all wet." 

I just laugh and stand back throwing my arms out to my sides, showing him my soaking wet, well, everything. 

He chuckles, "Yeah, I guess you have a good point." 

"Yes I do. Now get you and your wet fringe in here."

 

"Woah" I hear Phil say as he sits down on the floor in front of the couch, as to not get it wet, while looking at the band/movie posters lining the wall behind the television. 

I smile to myself, grabbing two towels from the bathroom and heading back to the lounge. 

"I know, I know. I'm a giant not-so-secret geek," I say with a laugh and sit down next to him as he takes off his wet shoes, handing him a towel. 

He lets out a low breathy laugh and points to the Buffy poster in the corner, "If that's missing when I leave it was most definitely me who took it." 

"Don't you mean it most definitely wasn't you who took it?" 

"Nope. If it's gone, it was for sure me," he replies with a wink and ducks his head to ruffle his hair with the towel. 

I give a small chuckle and lean my back against the couch and continue to dry my arms off. 

Phil leans against the couch and matches my position. 

Did he just slide closer? Oh right, he's probably just cold. 

"Want a blanket? I ask as I shuffle across the floor to the end of the couch where I had left one of my blankets and hand it to him. 

"I would honestly love one." He says taking the blanket as I shuffle back over. 

We sit maybe three inches apart, just close enough for me to feel the heat generating off Phil. 

"Want to share? You also look freezing." He asks with a questioning look. 

What! I can't possibly say yes. What if I do something to weird him out? 

"Sure." I say with a small nod. 

What the hell am I doing?! 

I can feel my muscles tense at the sudden warmth as Phil closes the gap between us until our legs our touching and pulls the blanket over me. 

"Better?" 

"Much" I say with a grin, although to be honest I'm still slightly cold. 

"Perfect time for my heater to be broke." I say with a breathy laugh and pull my feet up under the blanket while sliding to lay down, propping my head on a  
pillow off the couch.

"Here" he says as he shakes his head a little with a smile and scoots even closer while opening his arms. 

"I'm actually not that cold if you want to use my body heat." he finishes with a laugh. 

I can feel my eyes grow wide as I stare at him, looking for any trace of humor. 

"Are you serious? I-i don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"I'm positive. I wouldn't have offered if it would make me uncomfortable now would I?" He says with a genuine smile. 

"Alright." I say in a low tone and scoot into his arms. 

I don't think it's possible for us to be any closer as I shuffle to lay my head on his chest and he slides down so we are both laying side by side.

He wraps his arms around the small of my back so lightly, almost like he's afraid I'll suddenly shatter at any moment if he presses to hard. 

I let out a small shiver as my body starts to relax into Phil's warm touch. 

He takes each movement so slow, as if to give me the chance to push him away if I wanted.

I inhale into his still slightly moist shirt, and oddly enough, he smells just like I thought he would. 

Granted the rain has made the material a little mustier then I'm sure it normally is, yet I don't think I would change a thing.

I let out a content sigh and snuggle a little deeper into his arms. 

He accidentally glides part of his hand over my back were my shirt had ridden up, sending a shiver up my spine at the sudden warm contact on my skin. 

"Sorry." He says as he notices me squirm a little, quickly moving his hand back.

"It's fine." I reply, the ton barely above a whisper. 

Every alarm in my head is going off at once. 

This is so not a good idea, for so many reasons. 

'This can never work. It's not like you could ever be a thing' my brain keeps yelling at me.

Yet, right now, I couldn't give less of a flying damn.

The rhythmic sounds of Phil's shallowing breathes and heart beating, slowly melts away ever fear I have.

Within a few minutes I can feel reality slowly slipping away.

 

I start to wake up as I feel short warm breaths brush across my face. 

What the-? Phil? Did Phil come home with me last night? Wait, did that actually even happen? 

I yawn, with my eyes still shut and go to roll over, but there is something holding me in place at my waist.

I slowly open my eyes to be met with an adorable sleeping boy with black fringe sweeping across his brow. 

Wow, he's even more beautiful up close. 

We must have cuddled in our sleep, as our legs are tangled and my arms are pulled up against his chest. 

I smile to myself, I can't believe I'm actually here right now. 

I really hope he doesn't regret this when he wakes up.

Letting out a content sigh, I snuggle back down and close my eyes.

If this is a dream, I never want to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a little stalk or just want more phan content, check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
